Too Beautiful
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Warning! Crossdressing Seto! XD :: It's Seto's birthday but what could Bakura have gotten him that needs blindfolding?


Boredom spares no one. Oh, well. I like this plot anyway. I love picking on Seto-kun. Hehe… As I've been whining to write, it's Bakura/Seto. Oh, and Mary-Jane's, if you don't already know, are these cute little shoes.

And one more thing I'd like to say. For my sake, and yours, don't flame me. -- I've honestly had enough. I can't help it if I like to playfully torture some characters. There are others just like me who no one's argued with- not saying you should track down those others.

But enough of my endless ranting, enjoy! ;3

---

_Step, step, step…_

Seto was truthfully getting tired of the sound.

_Step, step, step…_

It was an annoying sound.

_Step, step, step…_

Especially when Bakura was leading him around. That was bad enough, but did we even mention he was blindfolded?

_Step, step, step…_

"Where are we going?" Seto asked in a tiny voice, turning his head as far as he dared.

"You'll find out." Bakura's voice sounded from behind him.

"I'd like to know. Now."

"And I'd like you to stop asking questions that you know I'm not going to answer. Now."

Seto silently snorted at the reply. Of course he was expecting a smart comment, he was used to them. But he wasn't in the mood for smart comments when he could feel the wind and sun on his skin.

"Oh, breath," Seto could feel the smirk on the back of his neck forming.

"It's not like I'm leading you around naked."

There was a long silence between the two before Seto stuttered a reply.

"You wouldn't- would you?"

Seto felt Bakura come to a short halt, "Actually, that sounds like a good idea for next Valentine's Day."

"Bakura!"

Bakura started leading him around again, "Of course, Christmas might be better."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Maybe."

Seto stopped for a moment, "Bakura?"

"What?"

"Would you?"

Bakura smirked into the nape of Seto's neck, gently nipping away, "Of course not. I couldn't expose you like that even if it meant throwing out the Pharaoh."

A soft sigh escaped soft, and secretly glossed, lips.

"Don't sound so relieved- I already know what your next birthday present is." Bakura muttered between nips.

"Bakura? Where are we?"

Before Bakura could reply, there was the sound of a door opening and the sounds of the outside world filled Seto's ears. And even though he made an attempt to say something, he couldn't even hear himself think.

"Oh! It's Seto Kaiba!"

"Or a girl version of him?"

"No! I know Seto Kaiba when I see him- that's him!"

"Eeee! Get me a camera! I'm gonna add this to my Seto Kaiba collection!"

Seto shuddered and leaned into Bakura's hands, just waiting for someone to laugh.

"Ya know? I just realized something-"

"HE'S GOT BETTER LEGS THAN _ME_!"

Seto growled as he suddenly heard Bakura snickering and nudged him with his elbow.

"Ooh… who's that with him?"

"A boyfriend, maybe?"

"Maybe? I think we all can say we're sure of it."

Seto felt Bakura stop and an arm brushed past him to open a door. He trembled a little as cold air rushed past him and Bakura led him in. Fancy music played and voices chattered aimlessly in the background.

"Bakura? If we don't stop soon, I'm going to plop down on this floor and whine and make a scene. Don't think I won't."

"Oh, quit whining, _princess_." Bakura muttered, bringing Seto to a stop and removing the blindfold.

Seto glared at the snowy-haired man's reflection on the golden-bordered, glass doors. Him? Princess? Far from it.

"Oh, shut-"

Seto's voice trailed off as he suddenly noticed his own reflection. And for a moment, he didn't recognize his own self. He had, at first, expected some hideous, horrible joke to be played on him like the time Malik and Marik had raided Isis' make up kit and came targeting him. But instead, it was the complete opposite. He was the object of beauty. Though feminine beauty, it was still beauty.

Bakura had gone through the trouble, or pleasure, to dress Seto up. That outburst about a 'girl-version' of the CEO was no lie. The dress was, in a phrase, something Seto would wear if he were girl. It was strapless and came just short of Seto's knees. The hems of the dress were outlined in pink thread and the dress itself was a pale green color. Pink flower petals were laid out across the dress in a pattern that indicated a windy day. Black Mary-Jane's adorned his feet and a gold charm bracelet with diamond-encrusted S, K, and heart charms brought attention to his wrist.

"You did this?" Seto asked, pointing at his reflection with an overly shocked look.

"Yeah," Bakura muttered, walking over to Seto with his hands behind his back.

"What have you got?" Seto watched Bakura suspiciously.

"Just a hat." Bakura replied, placing a matching straw hat on Seto's head.

Seto blushed as Bakura leaned against him, his arms snaking their way around Seto's waist.

"See? Now you can see how beautiful you are." Bakura whispered, inhaling Seto's overruling business scent.

"I thought... that…"

"You thought that I was going to run you around here looking like the grim reaper when drunk. I wouldn't do that to you." Bakura continued to nuzzle Seto's neck.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I'd much rather do that to Malik, or the Pharaoh, or even Ryou."

The two chuckled lightly, still standing on the restaurant's balcony, the pale moonlight bouncing off the glass.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Next time, I'll dress up as Snoopy."

"Really?"

"No."

---

x-X Oh, my. What an ending. I know I could have done better than that. But I've been sleep-deprived so I guess we're stuck with that.

Oh, and my computer is gonna be in the shop for about a week soon, so don't expect anything from me for a while. TT


End file.
